The present invention relates to the actuator art. The invention finds particular application in conjunction with electrically controlled extensible piston actuators and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention will also find application in conjunction with other non-electrical control systems, other types of movable actuators, and the like.
Solenoids are the most common electrically controlled extensible actuators. Electrical current is selectively applied to an outer coil. Magnetic interaction with a moveable ferromagnetic core causes the core or a connected piston to be extended or retracted. Although the simplicity of electrical control renders solenoids convenient to use, solenoids produce relatively little force for their physical size.
When high force is required, hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders are commonly employed. Although the cylinders provide much more force for their physical size, the control lines, pumps, fluid reservoirs, pressure regulators, and other associated support devices render fluid cylinders complex to use.
The present invention provides a new and improved actuator which overcomes the above referenced problems and others.